A Night of Relieve
by TK2
Summary: How I wished the end of the movie would have happen. Barry and Helen happiness!!! Julie/RAy


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. They are the property of the creators of 'I Know What You Did Last Summer' the book and movie.**

**Feedback: It would be great to get. This is the first fan fiction that I have put out that wasn't a Buffy, which is my favorite show, story.**

**E-mail: moonlight_12us@yahoo.com**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Authors Note: This is how I would have liked to see the movie end.**

**Authors Note 2: None of the characters died!!!**

**Title: A Night of Relieve**

**Author: TK**

****************************

"We survived, right?" asked Helen Shivers as she watched the police inspecting the boat that belong to the crazy Ben Wills.

            Barry Cox tightened his arms around the petite blonde in his arms.  He had almost lost her tonight.  That thought made Barry very angry. He could have lost her without ever telling her he was sorry for being such a jerk to her, and that he still loved her.

            "Barry how's your side?" asked Helen moving her head away from his shoulder to look down at his left side.  Concern was laced in her voice when she spotted the white sweater he was wearing had blood where he had been bleeding. Ben Willis had almost gotten him good that night, the killer with a hook, but thankfully Helen had managed to get up into the balcony before the hook went into him again. Ben took off when he heard others following Helen up the stairs of the auditorium. 

            "It's okay," Barry assured the green eye young woman in his arms.  "Are you okay?" he asked looking down at her with worry written on his face. 

            Helen nodded yes, and as blue eyes met green eyes old feelings began to stir. The fear of almost losing the other overtook them, and before either Helen or Barry knew it their lips met in a searing kiss knocking the wind out of the both of them. Fire ignited with in them, gasping for each other Barry and Helen became lost. 

            "And here I thought they hated each other," replied Julie James walking up to the kissing couple with Ray right behind her.

            Helen pulled away from Barry, reliantly and smiled up into his surprised face. Barry returned her smile before turning to the other two survivors of tonight's horror. Julie James and Ray where their best friends.

            "Looks like we won," commented Barry sharing a high five with Ray.

            "Thank goodness," replied Julie pushing her brown hair away from her face. "The police want us to make a statement about what happen here tonight," she explained grabbing onto her boyfriend, Ray's arm.

            "What are we going to tell them?" asked Helen looking around at her friends.  "We're going to get in some kind of trouble, but if we don't tell them then who's to say this nightmare will ever be over," she reasoned brushing back her shout blonde hair.

            "The truth,' suggested Ray wrapping his arms protectively around Julie.  "I'm tried of hiding what happen last summer. It nearly got all of killed this summer, I just…I say we tell," he stated knowing inside it was time to end the nightmare of the past year and get on with their lives.

            "We could get in a lot of trouble," Barry pointed out wrapping his arms around Helen's waist pulling her back into his strong embrace.

            Helen sighed happily and placed her hands on top of where Barry's laid on her stomach," Yeah, but I still agree with Ray," she stated," we need to tell the truth."

            "Julie?" asked Ray looking down at his petite tan girlfriend.

            "I third telling," replied Julie.  The truth was the only way to set all of them free. Yeah Julie knew that they would have to pay for not telling the truth sooner, but any price they would pay would be a lot better then having Ben Willis trying to kill them again.  "I mean technically we didn't kill anyone, so there is a possibility that the courts will be a little more leant on us then what we thought last summer," she suggested getting a nod from all her friends, including Barry, which really surprised her.

            "Barry?" asked Helen looking up at him with her soulful green eyes.

            "I want this nightmare to end," responded Barry giving Helen a kiss on her crown. "I don't want you in danger anymore," he whispered into her ears causing her to grin despite everything that had happen that night.

            All in agreement the four young adults walked over to the police and told what the should have told last year. They explained about hitting Ben Willis, about dumping his body, and then how he tried to kill them.   

            No body was ever found, but all four young adults hoped that Ben Willis, the killer with a hook, was in fact dead.

************************

5 years later:

            "Mommy, look," cried a curly hair boy running up to his blond headed mother. 

            "Kevin, those are really pretty flowers," Helen Cox told her five year old son with a smile. 

            "They're for Alexis," said Kevin excitedly turning his attention to his one month old little sister.

            "Could we get any luckier?" Barry asked his beautiful wife of five years as he ran his hand through her long tresses.

            "No," commented Helen, she leaned back into her handsome husbands' arms, and watched their little boy play with his little sister with happiness.

            "Has Julie called lately?" asked Barry, referring to their friends.

            "I talk to her yesterday," replied Helen loving the feeling of Barry rubbing her back as she sat forward." Her and Ray just finished the twins' baby room, and are enjoying their new jobs as compute engineer and artist in New York," she explained laying down on her stomach so Barry could get better access to her back.

            "Are you happy we moved away from South Port?" wonder Barry planting a kiss on his wife's neck before moving back to her back. He laughed at Kevin as he tickled Alexis's feet causing her to giggle and squeal.

            "Yes," replied Helen," after finishing our hundred hour's community service and paying that four thousand dollar fine. I was happy to get out of town. You asking me to marry you was a complete and total plus," she replied smiling at the memory of Barry's loving proposal, and their wedding in Boston, where they now lived happily 

            "I love you," admitted Barry pulling Helen up and back into his arms.  Sweetly he pulled he tilted her chin up so he could kiss her red soft lips with his.  The kiss was filled with love and passion. Barry was thrilled that he could set her on fire with just one kiss, and she could do the same for him after five years of marriage and years of dating before that.

            "I love you too," said Helen softly looking up into his blue eyes, that always seemed to be able to make her feel safe.

            'We are all happy now,' Helen thought later that day, watching her son wrestling with his father in their new homes back yard. Alexis was wrapped in her mother's arms sucking on her bottle.  'Yes, life is perfect. I hope it never ends'

The

    End


End file.
